Haswerd Forest
by Ancient Egyptian Dreams
Summary: The Teen Titans find themselves in a forest. But not just any forest-this was Haswerd forest, home to a boy everyone knows as Robin Hood. And it just gets even weirder: Robin and Robin Hood are look-a-likes!
1. You're in Haswerd Forest

Disclaimer: As always, I have to put this (well I don't know about HAVE to...): I do not own the Teen Titans, neither Robin Hood. I DO own Lizzie, though, and NO ONE is allowed to use her WITHOUT my permission!

A/N: Yes, I know, I know… _another_ Lizzie story. I'm totally obsessed!

But for all those who were expecting another chapter from me on "Finally Home" I am sorry to say I'm not writing the second chapter until who knows when. It might be after this story, but I can't give you an exact date.

But for those who haven't read any of my Lizzie stories, I suggest you do, since you might not understand this one unless you've read "The 6th Titan" and "To Somebody I May Love" because they tell you everything about Lizzie as well as her connection to Robin…

* * *

She closed the book, finished, and then opened it up again to the very first chapter.

Beastboy peered over Lizzie's shoulder. "Lizzie, please don't tell me that's—"

"'The Adventures of Robin Hood: Before the Beginning'." Lizzie read the title whimsically. "The best book in the universe…" her eyes went back to the first chapter, reading as if each word meant the world.

"Dude, you've read that book over twenty times! Th-that's more than _Raven_!"

Raven, hovering above the large black couch, shot a glare at her green companion.

"What is 'Hooded Robin's Adventures' exactly about?" Starfire asked in her high-pitched tone.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "'The Adventures of Robin Hood: Before the Beginning', Star. Read the first one first; I can explain it easier then."

While Starfire pondered the idea, Cyborg tried cramming two tacos into his mouth at the same time, with Robin watching him disgustedly.

* * *

"Robin, boy, come here, now!"

"Yes, father." Robin of Locksley ran up to a forty year old man in Mid-Evil clothing. The boy's clothing wasn't much different from his fathers.

His father gave a stern glare to his son of seventeen. "Robin, you're late, again. I'm beginning to lose faith in you."

Robin lowered his head. "I _am_ sorry, father."

"I know you are." The father sighed. "Let us get to archery, son, before the sun sets."

* * *

"Robin of Locksley was a strong and smart boy of seventeen, but at the same time he was never very punctual. He was always late for archery lesson from his father." Lizzie read, mumbling the words to her self and envisioning everything in her mind. Instantly, after the word "father", she went unconscious.

* * *

"Ooh…"

Lizzie lay on the ground, looking up into the clear blue sky. She looked down pass her nose. Tall trees with bright green leaves coved stood tall among the ground. She was in a forest.

Lizzie tried standing up, noticing that her left ankle was sprained. The Titan put her weight on her other foot. When she finally began walking, something whizzed past her ear. Lizzie looked behind her.

There Beastboy stood; a bald line in the middle of his hair.

Lizzie began laughing. Her friend touched his head, unsure of what she was laughing at. He rolled his eyes woozily, and then fell to the ground with a loud "PLONK".

Raven, Starfire and Cyborg appeared from the mid air, as well as the other Teen Titans.

"Where's Robin?" Lizzie asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "I dunno. We just saw you go and"

"Then we're here. The question is, where is _here_?" Raven interrupted, brushing leaves off her cape.

"You are in Haswerd Forest."

Lizzie spun around. "_Robin_? Why are you wearing the dorky clothes?"

"Dorky, ma'am?" Robin said. He was wearing clothes from the mid-evil era. He also wore a cape with a hood connected to it. A bag of arrows was slung behind his back, along with a bow. The only really surprising thing was that he didn't have his mask on.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Have I met you before, ma'am?"

"Duh, you have. In case you've forgotten, I'm your betrothed, Lizzie, _remember_?"

"Be-_betrothed_? Honestly, ma'am, I have no idea what you're talking about. Um," Robin tried to think of a different subject. "Sorry, ma'am, for not introducing myself. I am Robin of Locksley—but it seems like you already knew that."

The Titans' eyes bulged. "Robin of _Locksley_!"

"Yes…"

"But if you're not Robin, then where's Robin?" Cyborg questioned, carrying a confused expression.

As if the timing couldn't be any better, Robin (the Titans' Robin) popped up in front of Robin of Locksley. Their mouths dropped and eyes bugged. The two Robins were like twins!

* * *

Please review—and don't be afraid to be honest, as I am always open for suggestions on how to make this better. -AncientEgyptDreams 


	2. Confusing Future

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (except my OC, Lizzie).

A/N: I know that this is one short chap, but it should work.

Oh, and to help myself and you too, Robin of Locksley will just be shortened to 'Locksley'.

()---()---

"Creep." Raven uttered.

"One really _big_ creep." Lizzie added; shock still plastered on her face.

Robin thought he was looking at a mirror image of himself. "Whoa…"

Beastboy finally woke up. He rubbed his head, woozily standing up. When he noticed the two Robins, he gasped. "Dudes! Can you _please_ explain to me what's goin' on here!"

()---

Since it was beginning to become dark, Locksley invited the Titans to his home. His mother was there, as well as his father, and both were equally surprised.

Locksley's home wasn't more than a cottage. It only had two bedrooms and a living/dining room. The roof and walls were of white stone. It almost reminded the Titans of Snow White's cottage.

"Robin, who are you friends here?" his mother asked, standing by a table.

Locksley honestly didn't know. "Uh…"

"I'm Lizzie."

"Robin."

"I am Starfire."

"Name's Cyborg."

"Raven."

"Call me Beastboy."

The father grinned politely. "Why, what… _interesting_ names!"

"Please sit down." the mother offered a few chair for the Titans to sit in. Cyborg, not wanting to repeat his accident of breaking chairs, just sat on the floor.

()---

"…We used to live as socialized, sophisticated people, in a larger home, but--"

"Then they stole it away from us, as well as my father's title as a lord." Locksely finished his father's sentence.

"So… you don't know how you got here?" the mother asked, handing bowls of soup to her visitors.

Lizzie said thank you and then replied, "Not at all. All I remember was reading a book."

"Really?" The father seemed interested. "What book?"

"'The Adventures of Robin Hood: Before the Beginning.' It's kinda… well… how do I put it… about you."

"Did the book have a white horse on the spine?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

The father jumped up from his chair and quickly embraced Lizzie, practically yelling "It's you! The ones we have been waiting for!"

Raven kept calm. "So we are meant to be here."

"Yes, you are!" The mother rejoiced, hugging the other Titans.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day…" the father grinned.

Robin asked exactly what the other Titans were thinking. "Can you please explain to me what you're talking about?"

Raven answered. "That book was just a portal between here and the Tower. _We_ are here because _they_ need us in the near future." she paused, "I read it in one of my history books."

()---()---

PLEASE, **PLEASE**, **_PLEASE_** review! -AncientEgyptDreams


End file.
